


the blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine

by totheworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Endgame never happened, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft bfs, steve just wants him to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheworld/pseuds/totheworld
Summary: “I don’t know. Like, maybe i’d become a weapon. Eventually.” His voice is droopy. Steve can’t see him but he knows exactly what kind of look is in his eyes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	the blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine

“I don’t know what i would be without you.”

Steve and Bucky are both in their living room; a spacious safe spot with dim lighting and cinnamon candles. They’re on the couch, brunet laying across it with his head laying gently in the other mans lap. His legs are stretched like a lazy house cat. These are the night’s they never get the chance to get. One with silence, and no battles, no weighing out the outcomes if the either of them will make it out alive or just with a few scars and shattered bones.

It’s quiet, now. Nothing but a vague rhythm of heartbeats. Nothing but Steve scratching his lovers head, petting him, playing with his hair.

”Don’t you mean ‘who’?” Steve replies in a voice softer than honey. His face is softly illuminating by the burn of small wicks. His lip’s are pink and curved in the sweetest smile. He loves this man.

Bucky is silent for a few moments and then, “No.” Steve continues stroking his hair. “Think i’d be a concept or something. Not a good one.”

Then Steve’s hand falters. Continues. “Hmm. Elaborate.” And when he says that, he means, _don’t you dare think anything poorly about yourself. Don’t summon enough hate to say one cruel thing. They’ll become thorns— the words— the moment they fall from your mouth. You’ve bled from them enough. You’ve bled enough._

“I don’t know. Like, maybe i’d become a weapon. Eventually.” His voice is droopy. Steve can’t see him but he knows exactly what look is in his eyes. Seemingly gazing into nothing, but staring his scariest demons right in the face. The ones with teeth so sharp they cut without even having to get near him. Just a single thought is sometimes all it takes for him to become sorrowful in remembrance of his past. But of course that’s sometimes. Times like these.

Most day’s, Bucky is okay. More than okay. He’s _healing_. Attends therapy and studies birds and crystals. The older man is proud of him no matter what. He see’s complete strength of a man through and through. No matter what day he’s having, Steve will stand at his side, arm around his shoulders, loving and supporting him without any second thought.

Still though, it breaks his heart hearing him say that about himself. A weapon. As if he didn’t have Bucky, he wouldn’t go set the world aflame out of pure rage and spite. As if he wouldn’t be caught in a vicious cycle of carelessness and destruction like he always is when he loses him. No, Steve is the one who will be his gun when anyone tries to hurt him. Defensive. Acts off of instinct alone.

And still, he swallows and say’s, “I don’t think so.” Bucky shifts a little. Steve pauses. “I think you’d definitely be the concept of the sea. Strong as the tides, beautiful in every other way.”

Its quiet again, and then Bucky is turning onto his back to look up at the ceiling. Expression soft. Less hurt than what Steve was expecting. Not lost at all.

Maybe Steve’s just overprotective. Assuming the worst, ready to drop everything to help him. He seems alright.

“I have a concept I know I am, even as a person.” Bucky gazes up at Steve and he almost melts. _The world would lose all beauty without this man living in it._

Steve looks down at him, and asks him what it is. Bucky says gently, as if nothing else exists, “Yours.” Soft smile. Loving eyes. He brings his hand up to Steve’s and clasps it like a heart shaped locket. And Steve continues threading his fingers through his hair, looking at him as though he’s looking through a telescope of the entire world. All the seas, and planets, and earth, and nebulas. He loves him so heavily.

“Mine.” he confirms. The chocolate haired man’s face lights up like a sun. He’s okay.

Steve thinks he has found a patch of heaven with him on his lap. Warm as his heart. Bucky is many concepts. The sea, an angelic realm, strength, love itself. _His_.

He himself is a man of many concepts. Protecter. Flower fields. A gun. Peace. _Bucky’s_.


End file.
